Hyrule High School
by Richard Letters
Summary: (UA) Zelda Farrel es hija de un par de magnates, sin embargo, la vida de ricos no es para ella, por lo que decide quedarse a vivir con su tutora Impa en una ciudad suburbana. En el colegio conoce a un muchacho de nombre Link, quien es un delincuente, pero de gran corazón. Este y otros personajes mas aparecerán en esta aventura de amor colegial.


**Hola pues, hace tiempo que no me paso por esta parte de la página jeje. Vine a ver si pega este nuevo proyecto, tal vez la temática esté algo choteada, pero quiero probar suerte en este genero que es el "school life". Agradecería todos los comentarios y críticas que quieran darme, ya si les gustó como va el asunto les suplico que me sean pacientes con las entregas de capítulos. Sin mas, les dejo el primer episodio.**

* * *

**Hyrule High School**

Capítulo 1

Nueva compañera

-Señorita ya es tarde para su primer día de clases.

-No me importa, no pienso ir- Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

No quería ir, era la quinta vez que se mudaba desde que sus padres habían conseguido por fin el puesto que querían. Estaba ya harta de todo eso.

Su familia era recientemente una de las más acomodadas de toda Europa y gracias a ello había estado en diferentes países del mismo continente, pero ninguno le había gustado más que Inglaterra, donde no hacia mucho que empezaba a residir.

Ahora que adquirió un elevado estatus social tuvo que dejar varias cosas atrás: lo primero fue abandonar su antiguo hogar en Italia, después los constantes cambios de colegio que al principio odiaba, pero terminaban encantándole y por último debía dejas a los pocos amigos que hacia.

-Pero Señorita, si no va, sus padres se irán sobre mi- Suplicó. Rato después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven de unos 17 años, rubia de ojos azules como zafiros y piel pálida; hermosa a la vista de cualquiera.

-Solo lo hago por ti ¿Ka… fei?

-Caíste- Sonrió una mujer de no mas de 24 años, cabello de un blanco plateado, ojos rojos y espesos como la sangre, y de un cuerpo atlético y muy bien proporcionado –No se si eres inocente o solo te haces.

-No es justo, Impa- Hizo un puchero como si fuera una chiquilla de cinco años. –Es trampa imitar la voz de los demás.

-No llores y cámbiate, tenemos mucho que hacer- Le pasó su ropa del instituto antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

El uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca con corbata azul, falda a cuadros del mismo color que la corbata que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, suéter azul oscuro y zapatos negros.

-No está nada mal- Pensó antes de salir, encontrándose con su tutora de brazos cruzados y sonriendo.

-Te vez muy bien, Zelda.

-Si, hasta ahora es el que mas me ha gustado- Ambas se dirigieron rumbo a la cocina donde ellas fueron las únicas presentes, los padres de la chica salían con mucha frecuencia y rara vez los veía en casa –Ya veremos cuanto dura esto.

-Esta vez te tengo una sorpresa, pero no te lo diré hasta que me cuentes como te fue en tu primer día.

-De acuerdo- Se levantó de la mesa, acomodó su mochila y se largó rumbo a la escuela, o "campo de concentración" como ella le solía llamar.

* * *

No tardó mucho en encontrar la institución a la que recién se había inscrito, pues el edificio era tan grande que se podía notar desde donde ella vivía. De no ser por la astucia de su tutora, la chica ni de chiste iba al colegio.

La campana sonó y ella ni se había movido de la entrada principal, al escuchar que las clases darían comienzo se dirigió a su salón. No tenia idea de donde quedaba así que le preguntó al primer sujeto que se le cruzó enfrente.

-Disculpa, ¿el aula 3-H?

El joven se la quedó mirando, por un momento Zelda sintió miedo al notar un ojo rojizo, el otro estaba cubierto por su fleco; en cierto aspecto le recordaban a los de Impa –Quedamos en el mismo piso, sígueme- Comenzó a caminar.

-Me llamó Zelda- Trató de entablar conversación.

-Vaati- Dijo en tono cortante. Un chico curioso en aspecto, cabello de un tono lila pastel, largo hasta la espalda baja y piel amoratada, casi grisácea.

-Tu nombre significa Viento, ¿no es así?- Sonrió, el chico detuvo su paso.

-Y el tuyo Sabiduría- Volteó para verle a la cara -¿Cómo es que conoces esa clase de lengua antigua?

-Tengo una tutora que es diestra en idiomas, el Hylian es su fuerte.

-Ya veo- Continuó su marcha y Zelda le dio alcance caminando a su lado. En un rato, donde no volvieron a decir palabra alguna, se encontraron frente al aula de la rubia –Aquí es.

-Muchas gracias- Le sonrió.

-Antes de que entres- La detuvo –Cuídate de un tipo llamado Link Harvey, no es buena persona, te lo puedo asegurar.

-De nuevo muchas gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta- Entró en el salón saliendo de la vista de Vaati.

* * *

-Por eso hay calabazas- Escuchó decir al profesor una vez que entró al salón, este al mirarla sonrió gratamente –Chicos es hora de que conozcan a su nueva compañera. Su nombre es Zelda Farrel.

-Un placer. –Dijo la muchacha haciendo una reverencia. Costumbre que se le había pegado en sus dos años en Japón.

-Siéntate donde quieras, ya daremos inicio a la clase.

La chica buscó con la mirada un asiento vacio, pudo encontrarlo al fondo del salón junto a un chico de cabellera rubia mirando desinteresadamente el frente. Le saludó amistosamente, pero no recibió respuesta.

El resto de la clase pasó muy rápido. Apenas se fue el profesor, la chica se había convertido en el centro de atención, siendo rodeada por todos los alumnos del salón. Era algo estorboso y molesto para Zelda, sucedía lo mismo en todos los colegios que ingresaba, desde que se volvió "rica" claro está, pues antes de eso ella era una estudiante común y corriente.

Por primera vez se armó de valor para quitarse de encima a toda la bola que la rodeaba, estaba ya harta de todo eso. Apenas iba a pararse cuando…

-Oigan, dejen ya a la chica –Se escuchó decir de su compañero de al lado –Ni bien entra alguien nuevo y comienzan a hostigarlos, idiotas que son.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos, Link!

-¿De verdad quieres enfrentarme? –Se mostraba tranquilo, pero su mirada era retadora y amenazante. El chico que lo retó se fue inmediatamente, el resto no tardó en seguirle –Que cobardes, ¿no lo crees?

Zelda se lo quedó viendo, su mirada había cambiado por una tranquila y amable –¿Quién es este chico? –Pensó, sabía su nombre, pero no quien era en realidad.

-Mi nombre es Link, Link Harvey –Dicho esto, salió del lugar.

-Zelda Farrel -Se presentó.

Lo siguió, le daba algo de curiosidad, pero la advertencia de Vaati le impedía volver a hablarle. Sencillamente siguió sus pasos por dos pasillos hasta que chocó con una persona mayor, de cabello largo y rojizo, grande en musculatura y tosco en facciones, en especial la nariz.

-Discúlpeme, no me fijé por donde iba. –Se excusó la muchacha.

-Tranquila, tampoco veía por donde andaba. –El hombre le sonrió cordialmente. –Es nueva aquí, ¿no es así? –Zelda asintió con la cabeza. –Pues yo soy el prefecto, mi nombre es Ganondorf, pero todos aquí me conocen como Ganon.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Zelda, Zelda Farrel. –Le gustaba decir su nombre, al parecer.

-Bien, pequeña Zelda, si tiene alguna duda o necesita hablar, búsqueme en mi oficina.

-De hecho, si hay algo que quisiera preguntarle. –Su estómago rugió estridentemente, tanto así que algunos alumnos que por ahí pasaban voltearon a verla, haciendo que se ruborizada.

-Baje las escaleras de por donde vino, a mano izquierda en el pasillo donde se escuchen los griteríos, ahí está la cafetería. –Respondió él.

-Muchas gracias. –Murmuró por lo bajo, yendo por algo de comida.

Ganondorf esbozó una sonrisa macabra, que le heló la sangre a más de uno que lo vio. El prefecto lograba dar demasiado miedo en ocasiones.

Zelda caminó tal y como se lo indicó el señor, apenas bajó de las escaleras volvió a toparse con Vaati. El muchacho la tomó por los hombros antes de que chocaran y los ojos de ambos se perdieron en los del que tenían enfrente.

-Ten mas cuidado. –Musitó él devolviendo los brazos a sus costados. -¿Usas lentes de contacto?

-No estoy muy acostumbrada a ellos. –Se sinceró ella. –Prefiero mis lentes a estas cosas.

-Se te nota, tienes los ojos hinchados. –Vaati sacó de su pantalón un estuche, del cual sacó unas gafas de armazón cuadrado y se los dio. –No se que graduación tengas, pero creo que estos estarán bien para ti.

Zelda se los probó. –Son perfectos, muchas gracias. –Vaati sonrió y comenzó a caminar a otra dirección.

-Será mejor que regreses a tu salón, el descanso entre clases casi acaba. –Le avisó y se perdió en alguna de las aulas.

La muchacha hizo caso a su consejo, no quería que el primer día de clases fuera a ser tomado como una mala impresión hacia sus nuevos profesores. Ya luego le devolvería los anteojos al chico de cabello lila.

Las lecciones que tuvo que aprender a continuación fueron demasiado básicas para su prodigioso conocimiento, así que casi se daba el lujo de no prestar atención al maestro y este, irritado por el poco interés de la chica, le preguntaba solo para ser sorprendido por sus habilidades en la materia; a pesar de ser el primer día, igualmente.

El ansiado receso llegó, Zelda escapó de las preguntas insistentes de los compañeros que la veían caminar por los pasillos e ingresó a la cafetería. Le pareció que el prefecto Ganondorf había exagerado un poco con respecto a los griteríos, el lugar era bastante callado, o así le pareció hasta que después de haberse comprado un emparedado detrás de ella se formó un mar de gente que buscaba ser atendida. Como pudo escapó de aquel sitio. Buscaba donde sentarse, en poco tiempo las mesas se tornaron ocupadas y ella seguía parada en su sitio. Desviando la mirada a puntos inciertos de la habitación pintada de blanco logró divisar una mesa ocupada únicamente por una chica retraída de cabello verdusco, parecía algo triste, así que optó por hacerle algo de compañía.

-¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? –Preguntó con cortesía. La niña dirigió su mirada a la rubia y negó con la cabeza. –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Zelda. –Se presentó con una cálida sonrisa.

Aquella muchacha tardó un poco en responder, su mirada se tornaba tímida a instantes. –Me llamo Saria. –Dijo quedamente.

-¿Eres de octavo? –Curioseó refiriéndose al segundo año de secundaria, pues recordó que la secundaria y el bachillerato estaban juntos. Saria la miró extrañada y al poco rato otra mujer de cabello pelirrojo se sentó al lado de la niña.

-¿Qué tal, Saria? –Saludó animadamente la recién llegada, no reparando en la presencia de Zelda al instante.

-Hola, Malon, yo estoy bien, ¿y tú?

-¡De lo mejor! ¡Me fui con mi padre y el tío Ingo a la playa, fue súper! –Exclamó alegre alzando ambos brazos. Se notaba que ella rebosaba de energía.

-Hola, mucho gusto. –Carraspeó Zelda tratándose de dar a conocer ante la pelirroja. –Soy Zelda.

Malon viró hacia el frente y, entre avergonzada y algo asustada, notó a la rubia con un tic en la ceja. No le gustaba que la ignoraran, demasiado.

-¡Disculpa, no te vi! –Se excusó la chica. –Mi nombre es Malon, un placer. –Se presentó, después se acerco al oído de Saria. -¿Amiga tuya?

-No, solo estaba haciéndome compañía. –Respondió quedamente la aludida.

-Bueno, gracias por cuidar de la pequeña, suelen molestarla mucho los de grados mayores y constantemente tengo que quitarle a los maloras de encima. –Dijo sonriendo la pelirroja. –Eres nueva por lo que veo.

-Si, me he perdido un poco.

-Entonces es seguro que conociste al prefecto Ganon. –Afirmó. Zelda indicó que si con la cabeza. –Bueno, si quieres un consejo, mantente alejado de él.

-¿Por qué? –Quiso saber ella.

-Bueno, eso es porque… -Pero fue interrumpida por el grito de un compañero.

-¡Vengan rápido, Harvey y Picori están peleando en el patio! –Apenas hubo terminado la oración varias personas salieron corriendo a la salida de la cafetería.

Saria hizo un gesto amargo juntando ambas manos sobre el pecho, Malon la miró preocupada en tanto Zelda estaba extrañada. Por una de las ventanas de la cafetería se podía ver una gran masa de gente formada alrededor de dos personas. Agudizando su vista logró divisar a Link entre esas dos, pero la otra, y le sorprendió saber esto, se trataba nada más y nada menos que la figura de Vaati.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Háganmelo saber en sus reviwes**


End file.
